1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ramp structure that is to be usable to provide aerial lift and interaction for grinding maneuvers (not just a kicker) for humans on skateboards, bicycles, in-line skates and other types of wheeled vehicles and more particularly to a ramp structure that can be placed in different configurations of usage and also can be collapsed to minimize the amount of space that the ramp structure occupies when the ramp structure is being stored.
2. Description of the Related Art
The ramp structure of this invention is going to be described in relation principally to a skateboard. However, it is considered to be within the scope of this invention that the ramp structure could be used with bicycles, in-line skates, scooters as well as other types of wheeled vehicles.
Skateboard enthusiasts, within the past few years, have taken skateboarding to include grinding maneuvers and aerial acrobatics. To perform these aerial acrobatics, there is required some type of a structure upon which the skateboard is to be operated. One type of structure is commonly known as a xe2x80x9chalf pipexe2x80x9d. The skateboarder is to maneuver himself or herself back and forth across the internal surface of the half pipe when performing the grinding maneuvers and aerial acrobatics. However, there are other types of structures other than half pipes that are enjoyed by skateboarders. One type of structure is known as a rail where the skateboarder pops up (an ollie) onto the rail and maneuvers along the rail for a period of time and then hops off the rail. Another type of structure would be a ramp that is to simulate a portion of a half pipe, such as a xe2x80x9cquarter pipexe2x80x9d.
In the past, there have been constructed ramps that are to be used by skateboarders. However, these ramps principally are constructed of a solid configuration and form a concave exterior surface upon which the skateboard is to be ridden. At the upper edge of the ramp, there may be included a planar horizontal surface which is termed a deck. One of the disadvantages to these prior art types of ramps is that such only has one configuration of usage. Another disadvantage is that the ramps are not disassemblable so that the ramps occupy a maximum amount of space even when the ramps are not being used. This makes it difficult to easily store such ramps in one""s garage or storage facility.
The structure of this invention is to have as one objective a ramp which is sturdy and which can be easily collapsed for transportation and/or storage.
Another objective of the present invention is to construct a ramp which can be positioned next to another one of the same or different ramps (or other structure) so that such may be joined (via hardware) to form a compound structure that offers additional opportunity for aerial acrobatics or grinding maneuvers.
Another objective of the present invention is to construct a ramp which can be placed in multiple configurations of usage which will provide to the user a greater degree of interest over a longer period of time.
The basic embodiment of amusement ramp structure of the present invention utilizes a ramp that has an arcuate outer surface with the ramp having an upper edge and a lower edge. The lower edge is adapted to be placed against a supporting surface with the upper edge being spaced from the supporting surface. A deck, which has a substantially planar exterior surface, is to be mounted to the upper edge of the ramp. The deck is movable relative to the ramp between a horizontally oriented position and a vertically oriented position. A supporting leg structure is fixedly attached to the deck with the supporting leg structure adapted to rest on the supporting surface when the ramp is in the horizontally oriented position. The supporting leg structure functions to support the deck.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the basic embodiment is modified by the arcuate outer surface being concave in configuration.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the basic embodiment is modified by the deck being pivotally movable relative to the ramp.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the basic embodiment is modified by the ramp including a base wedge which has a lower planar surface which is to be placed in direct contact with the supporting surface and the base wedge also having in longitudinal cross-sectional triangular configuration.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the basic embodiment is modified by the deck being separatable into two parts and when separated the ramp structure is collapsed to occupy a minimum amount of space to facilitate storage.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the just previous embodiment is modified by the two parts of the deck being connected together in a telescoping manner.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the basic embodiment is modified to include bracing connected between deck and the ramp. The bracing defines a limit of movement of the ramp when in the horizontally oriented position.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the just previous embodiment is modified by the bracing comprising a flexible webbing.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the just previous embodiment is modified by the flexible webbing taking the form of a series of straps.